


文学同人合集

by RyanMilk



Category: Brat'ya Karamazovy | Brothers Karamazov - Fyodor Dostoyevsky, The Idiot - Fyodor Dostoyevsky, Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanMilk/pseuds/RyanMilk
Summary: Ch.1 冻火（战争与和平，M/M，尼古连卡/安德烈/尼古拉）Ch.2 宽恕（卡拉马佐夫兄弟，F/F，格鲁申卡/卡捷琳娜）Ch.3 救赎 （白痴，F/M，娜斯塔霞/梅诗金）
Relationships: 娜斯塔霞/梅诗金, 尼古连卡/安德烈/尼古拉, 格鲁申卡/卡捷琳娜
Kudos: 3





	1. 【战争与和平】冻火

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 尼古连卡/安德烈/尼古拉  
> 白月光文学（

安德烈公爵已经死了五年。

  
尼古连卡不再住姑父家，而是搬进了外省的一所寄宿学校。已是伯爵夫人的玛丽亚公爵小姐对哥哥的遗子满怀愧疚，但膝下那些调皮闹腾的孩子分散了她的注意，使她的愧疚也慢慢淡去。

  
尼古连卡由当年那个病弱的孩子出落成颀秀的少年，他那柔软的褐色鬈发搭在白皙的前额，面貌像极了已逝的娇小的公爵夫人，但眉目中透出和他父亲如出一辙的，某种坚定的东西。

  
刚住进寄宿学院那会，在玛丽亚姑母的再三恳求下，他每月末就坐火车回来一趟。但渐渐地，他由一月一回到几个月回一趟，甚至一年一次。此行回童山，并非出于他自己的意愿，而是为了表弟安德留沙的命名日。

  
尼古连卡坐在马车中，透过车帘偶尔被风掀起的缝隙，打量着窗外的景色。马车正穿过一片童山附近的林子，向山上驶去。高悬的白阳刺眼的光透过帘子，照在少年身上。他起先觉得很暖和，甚至舒服地合上眼，但那太阳逐渐将他的耳朵照得滚烫。他往车里的阴影处挪了挪。

  
日光晒得他浑身不适，尼古连卡伸手将白色的车帘拢到一边，看着车外飞驰而过，熟悉又陌生的景色。光线穿过林子，斜照在地上，透过古老气息的乔木，照着透绿的天空。  
他的脑海中浮现出一双擦拭着军装上的军衔的手，那双手修长，骨干分明。他小心翼翼地向那双手靠近了几步，瘦小的胳膊突然被用力地拽住，那股力量坚硬得几乎不可反抗。他抬起头，目光从锃亮的军衔挪开，对上了一双冰冷带着嗤笑的眼睛。尼古连卡猛地睁开双眼，他看向窗外明晃晃的日光。一种埋藏得深深的，自少时起的窘痛从裂开的心脏涌出。

  
他不安地摸了摸衬衣最上面的扣子，深吸了一口气。

  
“这愚蠢又荒唐！我再也不是那个什么也不懂的小孩了。我接受学校教育，有新的思想……他不能瞧不起我！我懂得不比谁少，而他不过是个打仗的骠骑兵而已！”

  
他的眸子亮晶晶的，一边想着，心中的紧张就更加剧。他脑海中全是混乱的画面，一会是自己说出什么让所有人都惊讶的话。一会是姑父被他气得满脸通红，忿忿走出大厅，一会又是他爱怜地吻着他的额头。

  
姑夫给过他的一切的冷漠，一切的高傲，此时都化成一种强烈的情绪，在他血液中滚烫地撞击着，是如此的灼热，像火山迸发出的岩浆，又让他感到一种前所未有的不安。  
尼古连卡脸颊苍白，一种焦灼的情绪折磨着他，他探下身子，急切地朝外头驾马的车夫喊道，“请您快些。”

  
车夫挥动马鞭，急匆匆地打了几鞭。马车驶离了大道，到了一条有林荫的小道上，山路变得崎岖不平，灼热的日光在一瞬消失了，马车内阴凉起来。少年盯着窗外越来越熟悉的景色，庄园的轮廓隐隐约约清晰起来。

  
这时，有人骑马从一旁疾驰而过。尼古连卡背脊攀上一阵寒颤，他回想着刚刚那个熟悉的身影，一种未知的恐惧在他心中蔓延开来，他脸色惨白，匆匆将掀起的帘子扔下，朝马车的另一侧缩了缩。马车继续飞驰着，倏地腾跃过一处障碍，尼古连卡的心悬在了空中，他先前那点自信也一并悬了起来。

  
“您慢些……”他对车夫说。

  
马车夫疑惑地转过头，看向这位小少爷。少年怀中紧紧抱着包裹，闭着眼，靠在马车上，他的脸色白得吓人。

尼古连卡刚下马车，便看到早早等候的玛丽亚伯爵夫人和娜塔莎。她们像年轻时一样，亲密地挽着对方的胳膊。娜塔莎看到他的第一眼，眼中情不自禁闪过少女时曾有的那种愉快羞涩的光，但又很快恢复了长辈慈爱的注视。她看向玛丽亚，眼睛仿佛在说，“他和他父亲多像啊。”

  
这奇怪的气氛只持续了一秒，尼古连卡大步走上前，挨个吻了吻她们的脸颊，他由衷敬爱这两位疼爱他的长辈。

  
玛丽亚伯爵夫人握住他的手，看了看他还有些稚气的脸蛋，少年穿着件腰间打褶的大衣，神情严肃，俨然像个大人，与那个年幼的，怯怯的，瘦小的孩子已经截然不同了。  
“您为什么不早点回来呢？”娜塔莎带着善意的批评口吻，“您姑母多想您啊。”

  
尼古连卡脸颊微微发红，他带着歉意又吻了一遍两位长辈。

随后，尼古连卡进了大厅，见到了他喜爱的皮埃尔叔叔。皮埃尔依旧是那么的和蔼，使人由衷地舒服。他小时候曾十分崇拜他，因为他是他父亲的挚友，他如此依恋他，正如依恋他们口中的他的父亲一样。当他在学校接受了理性和科学的教育后，不再相信皮埃尔那些关于基督，神和末日之类的东西，而是将皮埃尔当作一个可亲可敬的长辈。但他仍然喜爱他，甚至比以前更喜爱，敬佩他高尚纯洁的心灵。

  
少年先是走到皮埃尔跟前，用力地和他拥抱。他悄悄打量四周，瞥见尼古拉姑父坐在窗边，正俯身将鹅毛笔蘸上墨水。

  
尼古连卡犹豫不决地站在原地，他咬咬嘴唇，心中那些汹涌流淌的情绪在此时全都退缩回去，像软木塞浮出水面，一点声音也没有了。

“尼古拉姑父……您一切还好吗？”

  
他怯生生地开口问道。

  
-  
尼古拉抬头看了他一眼，手中握着的鹅毛笔顿在了空中。这个年轻人神情严肃，面容清俊，像极了已逝世的安德烈公爵。他不安地摸了摸胸前的挂坠，很快就回过神来。尼古拉朝内侄敷衍地点了点头，又继续忙碌自己也不知道忙碌什么的纸张。

  
见他低下头去，少年隐隐有些失落，他转身面向和蔼的皮埃尔叔叔，与他谈论起来。他们谈了新沙皇，也谈了农奴制。

  
他说话井井有条，沉着冷静的样子与他的父亲如出一辙。

  
“土地是所有人共享的，正如空气，阳光和水一样。地主圈占土地来剥削农民，牛去吃草，他们就罚农民款；农民去砍伐土地的木材，他们就把农民送到法院……只要土地私有制存在一日，剥削就会越来越严重。你站在他们的土地上呼吸一口空气，他们也有理由向你索要卢布。”

  
“我——”当他说到自己时，白皙的脸上浮上红晕，皮埃尔鼓励地微笑着。少年继续说道，“我决定好了，在我成年时，要把继承的土地全部归还给农民。”

  
尼古拉不知从什么时候起，抬起头注视着他。他那笃定又自信的口吻，从容不迫的姿态，在某一瞬让他觉得他就是安德烈公爵。但不等少年注意到，他又很快将视线挪开。

  
皮埃尔坐在沙发上，一手撑着下巴，仔细思索着。他的衬衫袖子卷到上面，露出胖胖的手肘。

  
“我认同您的观点。”他愉快的笑容，和蔼地注视着他的目光也都在说着这句话，“我一直也在思考这个问题，娜塔莎叫我为孩子着想，我一点也不同意……最令我为难的是，土地有肥有贫，难免有失公允。怎么保证归还农民的土地不会再被变卖，最后变成另一人独享的农庄？”

  
“我想，”少年眸中闪着激动的光，“我们可以建个合作社，土地公有，耕作工具公有——”

  
“这么说，你是个小共济会员了。”一旁摆弄着鹅毛笔的尼古拉突然冷冷开口，打断了他的话。尼古连卡怔了怔，转身看向自己的姑父，亮晶晶的眼中还闪烁着光。他先是张了张口，待看到对方冷漠的表情时，那些话被一股脑地吞了回去。他就像少时那个瘦弱的小孩一样，不由自主地畏缩起来。

  
尼古拉唇边露出一丝微笑，他漫不经心地打量着他，神情甚至能说是有些傲慢。少年站在原地，一阵发窘，他耳根通红。尼古拉站起身，语气嘲讽地说道，“农民不可能心甘情愿把生产工具交出去，这需要政府的强制政令，他们不能理解合作社的意义，只会觉得你是在换种方式剥削他们。要是安德烈公爵在，”他说着顿了顿，“也会阻止你这种毫无意义的行为。”

  
尼古连卡的脸涨得更红了，在尼古拉转身走出大厅的那一刻，少年倏地抬起头，他的脸色惨白，眸中氤氲着雾气，神情异常亢奋，仿佛得了热病，他大声地喊道。

  
“我不允许您拿父亲说事，您没资格提起他！”尼古连卡为自己能如此大声地和姑父说话感到惊讶，他像是冲破了什么屏障一般，被心中滚烫的，像潮水一般的情绪推动着，他声音有些哽咽，但神经质地继续朝尼古拉喊，“您一直都讨厌父亲，您不许娜塔莎和玛丽亚姑姑在您面前提起他，您不许她们为我父亲哭！我知道，您也讨厌我，因为我是父亲的儿子!您讨厌我父亲，不过是因为您嫉妒他，您永远也比不上他！因此，因此您就讨厌他！”

  
尼古拉此时已经转过身，他紧紧皱着眉，急促地呼吸着，像是在抑制某种情绪的爆发。少年捂住双眼，憋着时断时续的抽泣声。尼古拉攥紧拳，他恼怒地瞪了他一眼，一言不发，大步走出了客厅。

尼古拉在自己的房间不停地走来走去，他深吸了好几口气，怒气在他心中膨胀着。他脑海中浮现出安德烈去世前的身影，那个清俊的副官。

  
他死死地咬住嘴唇，一种深深的痛苦从愤怒的缝隙中溢出来，他将脖子上的挂坠用力扯下来，狠狠砸到了地上。小挂坠撞到地板，发出刺耳的金石碰撞声。尼姑拉怒气冲冲地朝那个身影喊道，

  
“他什么也不懂！什么也不懂！我嫉妒你？荒谬极了！”尼古拉扶着椅子，他感觉喉咙被死死地扼住，像是要窒息了一般，他急促地深吸了几口气，按住自己的脑袋，他觉得脑海中一片闹哄哄的声音，一幕幕扭曲的画面尖叫着，一会是少年期盼赞同，小心翼翼的目光，一会是安德烈冰冷严肃的样子，一会又是玛丽亚躺在他怀中，温柔地笑着。这些画面伴随着脑海的轰鸣声，急速地旋转着，流入一个深深的漩涡。尼古连卡的身影，玛丽亚的眸子，皮埃尔温和的笑容，这些模糊又深刻的细节此时搅拌在一起，令他头疼欲裂。他突然抬起头，朝前面看去，这一切的幻象都消失了，安德烈公爵的身影依旧坐在不远处，朝他微笑着。

  
尼古拉猛地冲了上去，他拽住他的领子，将这个有些病弱的副官压到墙壁，他愤怒地看着他，一种力量推动着他，他几乎失控地一拳狠狠打过去。对方依旧微笑地看着他，他的手穿过他，砸到了墙壁。

  
“您不该死，”他语气中带着威胁，但隐隐有些颤抖，尼古拉松开拽着对方的手，实际上这屋子除了他，什么人也没有。

  
尼古拉在屋子内走了几步，最终在椅子上坐下。他十指交叉，露出痛苦的神色，“我不恨您，但您让所有的一切都结束了……她们爱您，”他说着，唇边露出一丝嘲讽的微笑，“但您甚至连爱您的机会都不肯给我。”

  
等他抬起头，看到安德烈公爵依旧站在墙边，微笑着注视着他。

  
尼古拉掠过一阵寒噤，他脸上痉挛了一下，那痛苦的，让人怜悯的神色消失了，他猛地站起身，恶狠狠地看着他。

  
“您总是这样，对吗！您瞧不起我，而我也不屑于您的“瞧得起”，您总是这么的高傲，像这个世界根本就配不上您似得！您厌恶这一切，现在倒好，您心满意足了！……我也看不起您，尼古连卡说的对，我压根，压根讨厌您，但不是因为嫉妒，是因为您如此令人讨厌！”

  
他背过身，大口大口地呼吸着，像是没明白过来自己说了什么似的。他眸中忽然闪过什么，情绪爆发后自耻和愧疚的火星，一点一点吞食着他的心，倏地，那燃起的火焰腾空而起。尼古拉忽然转过身，安德烈公爵的身影已经消失了。

  
他撑着椅子，有些疲倦地坐下来，心脏像是被什么攥住。他怔怔地看着前方。屋子里空寂寂的，桌台上摆着他和玛丽亚结婚时的相片，还有瓷瓶里没来得及扔掉的干枯枝条。倏地，他像是被什么烫到一样，猛地站起身，大步走到桌前，抓起了上面的一样东西。

  
他用力地握着那个小小的，金属制的东西握了很久，握到手心勒出痕迹。终于，他回到椅子上坐下，松开手，将握着的东西重新系上。

是那个他发怒时扔到地上的那个挂坠。

少年站在客厅，死死地咬着唇。现在一切都完了，他绝望地想到。他那因自尊辱骂的话深深地在彼此心中割开了一道血淋淋的口。他本该感到畅快，却有什么哽塞在喉咙。他此时才意识到，他从未恨过他，这一切都只是少年虚荣心未得到满足的忿恨罢了。

  
皮埃尔叔叔安抚地搂着他的肩膀，扶他在沙发上坐下。他哽咽着，抬起那双氤氲着雾气的双眼。

  
“他……很讨厌我父亲，对吗？”

  
皮埃尔沉默了一会，开口说道，“他经常向我问起你的父亲。”

  
少年语气带着一丝微弱的希翼，他小心翼翼地问道，“那我父亲呢？”

  
皮埃尔看着他，在心中叹了口气，尼古连卡还小的时候，碰到事情，总爱问他，‘如果是父亲，会怎么样？’安德烈公爵在他心中几乎成了一种信仰。此时，少年期盼的语气在某种地方竟和尼古拉重合了，那个漫不经心，听他讲安德烈公爵往事的人，他的眼中也闪烁着和尼古连卡一模一样的光。

  
“他和我说过，”皮埃尔回想着安德烈说起这话时温和的语气，“他挺想和他做朋友的。”

  
尼古连卡眨了眨眼，他松开咬着的唇，有些困惑地看着他。

  
“要知道，”皮埃尔和蔼地将他耳边的鬈发拨开，“总有种东西横隔在人们之间。他们本该友爱，却剑拔弩张。”

  
他知道他在讲福音书上的东西，但此时，他轻柔的动作，说这句话的语气，不知为何，让他突然产生了一种敬畏的感情，他的心中像是有什么柔软的地方被触动了。他再向皮埃尔叔叔看去时，忽然觉得他的形象和童年时的重合了，重新变得高大起来。

-

  
尼古拉安静地坐在椅子上，他看向窗外，天色晕黄，群山勾勒出淡影，时不时有飞鸟很快地从窗外掠过。

  
他神情很安静，呼吸也放缓了，像一个快要睡着的人。门边忽然传来了动静，他转过头，看到少年小心翼翼地站在门口。

  
尼古连卡白皙的脸颊带着红晕，眼中跳动的光芒将他来此的目的暴露无遗，要是在往常，尼古拉本会嗤笑他，冷冰冰地将他赶开，但心中一种奇怪的情绪蔓延开来，他微微蹙着眉，看着少年，一言未发。

  
“我向您祈求原谅，”尼古连卡歉意地向他说道，“我不该说那些话伤您的心。”

  
“我没有伤心，”尼古拉打断他，唇边又露出一丝讥讽的笑意，倏地，他感到心脏一阵钝痛，像方才他挥拳即将打到安德烈公爵时的那种钝痛。他看着少年有些受伤的神情，忽然对自己厌恶起来。他转过身，避开尼古连卡的视线，显然是不愿再说话了。

“我爱您，”少年看着他的背影，痛苦地，又异常坚定地说道。

  
尼古拉轻轻颤抖了一下，他忽然觉得，在今早见到尼古拉的第一刻，心里某处沉睡已久的情绪苏醒着，像积雪陈冰被山谷风不断侵袭，变得千疮百孔。而此时，这一切从山顶开始塌陷，尽数瓦解，成了弥漫在空中的粉尘。

  
尼古连卡走到他面前，他抬起头直视他，一双剔透的褐色的眸子带着黄昏的余韵。少年吻了吻他的嘴唇，他没有躲开，他听见他小声地在他耳边说，“我希望您能爱我。”

  
尼古拉怔在了原地，忽然间，有某种力量将他拖回了恣意轻狂的年纪。他不再是尼古拉伯爵，不再是声望崇高的庄园主。而是那个生气勃勃，热情开朗的骠骑兵，吹嘘自己战绩时，正巧被年轻的副官撞见，难堪得满脸通红。

  
他回过神来，少年已重新站在他面前，耳根通红地看着他。尼古拉忽然觉得，心中有什么亮了起来，像是久置黑暗的人擦亮了火柴。这光起初刺眼，却将黑暗中一切死寂的，陈旧的，都尽数点燃了。尼古拉将脖颈上的小吊坠摘了下来，那是玛丽亚临别时送给安德烈挂坠，那也是安德烈公爵战死的遗物。

  
他小心翼翼地，将吊坠系在少年胸前。尼古连卡屏住呼吸，不敢相信眼前的这一切，他怔怔地看着姑父唇边温和的笑容，对方轻柔地吻了吻他的额头，有一种巨大的幸福令他头晕目眩。

  
尼古拉从少年的额头处抬起头，看向窗外的不远处，尼古连卡也顺着他的目光看去。黄昏的落日静谧而安详，远处群山连绵着，他像在对谁微笑。


	2. 【卡拉马佐夫兄弟】宽恕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 格鲁申卡/卡捷琳娜，含微量格鲁申卡/米嘉
> 
> 开头是书末，米嘉在病房约见卡捷琳娜，两人互相告诉对方爱着彼此，“他们其实都不知道自己在说什么。”（两个大傻子）被格露莘卡撞见后，卡嘉向格露莘卡请求宽恕，被对方冷嘲热讽。

等阿辽沙冲出病房去追卡嘉时，格露莘卡站在病房门口，双手抱在胸前，带着讥讽的微笑，脸色却出奇的苍白。

米嘉捂着胸口剧烈地咳嗽一阵，向她伸出手，恳求地看着她，“格露莘卡，亲爱的……过来吧。”

格露莘卡目不转睛地盯着他，她往前走了两步，又停了下来，用饱含怨毒的口吻尖刻地回答道，“那位阔小姐已经走了，您怎么不追上去？”

“亲爱的。”米嘉痛苦地看着她，他艰难地从床上坐起身，他那副苍白的模样看起来叫人难受。

格露莘卡咬咬嘴唇，但她仍然站在原地，一动不动，她语调刻薄，但声音已经开始发颤，她力不从心地说道，“你还爱着她，我早就知道了！你爱着她的高尚，你认为我永远也比不上她！是的……但她却在开庭时毁了你，她毁了你！”她的声音有了哭腔，眼圈发红，但却以一种恶毒的口吻说道，“我永远也不会宽恕她！我要让她懊悔一辈子，正因为您爱她！”

“你就不能宽恕她！”米嘉大声埋怨道，他的目光蕴籍着痛苦，“你非得老是这样计较吗！”

格露莘卡猛地后退两步，她绝望地说，“您说爱着她，您还要爱她一辈子！”她颤抖地抬起手，搭在门把上，从病房里冲了出去，“我不同意，听着，我绝不同意！”

“格露莘卡！”米嘉掀开被子，连鞋也未穿就冲出去追她，等他气喘吁吁跑到医院大门时，两侧的晕黄色灯光落在空无一人的街道上。米嘉扶着电线杆喘了两口气，痛苦地捂住双眼，顺着电线杆坐在了地上。

格露莘卡从病房里冲出来后，漫无目的地走在街道上，她不愿回去。她挑剔地看了看周遭的一切，嘴角还挂着嘲笑。但这抹嘲笑很快就消失了，她双手紧抱着两臂，浑浑噩噩地走在街上。她的额头滚烫，像是在发烧。

我能去哪呢？她问自己，她要逃到一个没有人认识的地方，随便哪里，西伯利亚也行。她飞快地走着，想把身后的一切远远抛开。他还生着病，一股愧疚感从她的心底升起，但很快，她嘲笑着审视自己的内心：怎么，你还在想着他不成，一切都完了！他爱的是那个阔小姐！她不知走到了什么地方，人突然多了起来，但她对周遭一切已经毫不在意了。街上热得可怕，又闷又拥挤，到处是石灰，砖块，尘土和夏日的闷热。从酒垆传来的难闻的臭味和酒鬼胡闹的叫喊声刺激着她本就不正常的神经。她的脸上闪现了深恶痛绝的表情，她全身无力，只想逃开聒噪的人群，找个安静的地方歇一歇。

  
她继续向前走，脑子里什么东西在乱哄哄地叫喊着，她揉揉双眼，但那天旋地转的感觉却始终没能消失。她浑身颤抖一下，望向了远处的一座房子，她心揪紧了，每根神经都战栗起来。她从未来过这个地方，但一种奇特的感觉告诉她一定会发生什么。

  
这座房子砌着灰漆，一边临街，一边临河，样子古式又典雅。此时房子里所有的窗户都透出浅黄色的光，不时有各式各样的人进出，室内暖融融的空气中洋溢着笑声，谈话声以及烤肉和稠肉汤的浓烈香味，毫无疑问，那里正在举行宴会。

  
格露莘卡眼前一片眩晕，一股寒意顺着脊梁攀爬上来，但她的脸颊却微微发红。她浑身滚烫，像是得了热病。暮色正浓，一种奇怪的感觉攫住了她，她敢肯定里面一定会有事情发生。但她的模样几乎病得很厉害，病中的感觉往往是不准的。

  
这种感觉促使格露莘卡向前走去，看门人看了她一眼，却没说什么，让她进去了。她上了楼梯，进了一间宽敞又舒适的房间，房间的摆设相当古雅，有很多器皿灯具和插花名画，窗上挂着薄纱窗帘。宴会的人们好奇地打量了她一眼，很快就收回了目光，这类好奇是因为她的美貌——毕竟她的穿着无可挑剔，除了脸色惨白得厉害。

  
格露莘卡静静地坐在一个角落，她将丝绸披肩搭在膝盖上——从进屋后，屋内的暖意便让她整个人舒坦起来了。她静静地打量着宴会的人，就像一只慵懒的猫。这时，一个善良可亲，二十多岁的女性走了过来，她的眼睛挺漂亮，俄罗斯风韵，个很高，脸上带着和善的笑意，似乎不愿让参加宴会的任何人受到冷落。

格露莘卡心不在焉地回答着她的各个问题，眼神冷漠地看向前方。

“您一个人来的？”对方热切地看着她。

“是的。”

“喝点茶？”

“不必了。”

“……您看起来似乎不太舒服，希望我没有失礼——您脸色苍白。”

格露莘卡脸上露出恍惚的神色，她用手背探探自己滚烫的额头，摇摇晃晃站起身，“我也许不太舒服，该离开了。”

这位高个的年轻女性微微一笑，“上帝保佑您没事。也许能知道您的名字？我叫阿嘉菲娅·伊万诺夫娜。”

格露莘卡突然浑身一颤，像受了惊般猛地站起身，脸色白得更厉害了，但很快她回过神来，也意识到了自己的无礼，试探性的问道，“令尊是该地戍边营的中校吗？”

阿嘉菲娅·伊万诺夫娜被她的反应给怔住了，但这位好心肠的姑娘没怎么在意。她微微点头，听对方继续问道，“我好像听过您妹妹……没有恶意，我只是想认识她，您介意告诉我吗？”

“卡嘉？”阿嘉菲娅·伊万诺夫娜露出一个温柔的笑容，她十分疼爱自己的妹妹，也乐于听别人提到她，“她最近才过来，刚刚在京里的一所贵族女子学校毕业。”

“您说的是卡捷琳娜·伊万诺夫娜，您点头了，真的是她！这位阔小姐！”她没有注意到她语气中的讥讽已经让对面那位善良的女人有些愠怒了，她的嘴唇发白，看起来几乎要晕过去，“天真无邪的寄宿生！”

阿嘉菲娅·伊万诺夫娜的脸色已经很不好看了，她一向护着自己的妹妹，甚至能说崇拜她，她的语气不像起初那么热情，甚至有些冷漠，“您病了，也许该回家休息。”

格露莘卡的大脑已经一片混乱，她没有留意对方说的话，也没有在意对方语调的愠怒，而是一把握住对方的手，“我得见她，我得见她，不，请您告诉我，您告诉我一件事，这对我至关重要，您认识德米特里·费奥多罗夫维奇，卡拉马佐夫家的长子吗，求您告诉我！”

阿嘉菲娅·伊万诺夫娜被她的模样吓着了，她脸上闪过一丝迟疑的神色，“我认识他，我父亲是他的上司，他是戍边营的准尉。”

这个时候，在这个时候！格露莘卡大声笑了起来，引来大厅不少人的目光，她那明亮的眸子显得脸色更苍白了，“那么，您的妹妹，您的妹妹卡捷琳娜认识他吗？”

“你在胡说！”阿嘉菲娅·伊万诺夫娜恼羞成怒，“卡嘉怎么可能认识他，您在污蔑，我请求您离开！”

“我并没有恶意。”格露莘卡飞快地说，但她的眸中闪过一丝狡黠，“我想见见她，不，和您说就行了。”阿嘉菲娅·伊万诺夫娜吃惊地发现她的神色已经恢复平静，嘴上挂着讥讽而傲慢的神情。格露莘卡凑到对方耳边，神秘地说，

“令尊账上少了四千五百卢布公款，您知道吗？”

“您在污蔑，您一直在说谎！”阿嘉菲娅·伊万诺夫娜恼羞成怒，“我请您出去，并要求您马上，立刻向我道歉，您一直在污蔑我的家人！”

“这可说不准。”格露莘卡唇边闪过一丝讥讽，她那胸有成竹的模样让阿嘉菲娅·伊万诺夫娜有些拿捏不准，就像是真有那么回事一样。年轻女人把这个绝望的念头抛开，“你这话毫无根据，前不久将军才来过，钱都在……”

格露莘卡打断了她，她讥笑着打量她一番，慢吞吞地说，“那时候钱都在，现在没了。”

对方大惊失色，她重新打量眼前的女人一眼，“您听谁说的？”

“都不重要。”格露莘卡眸中闪过一丝痛苦，这让阿嘉菲娅·伊万诺夫娜怔了怔，“您放心，我没兴趣传这些事，只要……”她突然大声地笑了起来，“您的妹妹现在在吗？我想看她一眼。”

“她现在在自己房里。”阿嘉菲娅·伊万诺夫娜迟疑地说。

“不了，她自然会来找我。”格露莘卡露出一个傲慢的神情，这让阿嘉菲娅·伊万诺夫娜的愤怒更深了。“我想向您进言一句，这话不知道会不会另有人告诉您，如果有人这么说，请您厚着脸大骂他几句，并告诉他压根没这回事，令尊的钱还好好地在书房里。”说到这，她笑了笑，“言归正传，我向您进言……您大可不放在心上，但以防万一，如果向令尊追查这四千五百卢布时，他缴不出这笔款子，为了使他老人家免遭审判，一把年纪贬为士兵，最好悄悄让你们那位贵族学校的寄宿生来找我，也许我会有这么一笔钱，八成心情一好，能交给她，您放心——”格露莘卡的嘴角始终挂着嘲笑，“我不会告诉任何人，您可以去萨姆索纳夫那找我。”

“你太可耻了！”阿嘉菲娅·伊万诺夫娜的自尊明显被对方的傲慢给激起了，“我是不会把卡嘉交给你的！”

格露莘卡没有理会她的愤怒，她从茶几上撕下一张纸，拿起笔写下了老商人萨姆索纳夫的地址，写的时候她突然轻轻笑了一声，随后硬塞给了阿嘉菲娅·伊万诺夫娜，漫不经心地走出了大厅。

-

她在老商人萨姆索纳夫那待了一星期，那段时间恰好是她不告而别，离开萨姆索纳夫的日子。老商人见她回来自然心花怒放，像个宝贝一样捧在手里。

她想去见见米嘉，但强烈的自尊心让她打消了这个主意，她仍在为米嘉和卡捷琳娜说的那些“互诉衷肠”的情话感到生气。她要好好嬉弄嘲笑那位阔小姐一番，她早早就为那天想好了一切，并且非常笃定，卡捷琳娜一定会来找她，就像当初她孤身一人去找米嘉一样。

正在那天晚上，天逐渐阴沉下来，老商人向格露莘卡询问是否愿意和他一起参加一个聚会，被她拒绝了。她这几天已经一连拒绝好几次这样的邀请了，这使萨姆索纳夫十分诧异——要知道，她先前是十分热衷于社交的。精明的老商人立马察觉出了她的不对劲，但他什么也没过问，这一直是他们之间的相处方式。

格露莘卡坐在床边，一手撑在桌台，望着远处怔神，她的面容氤氲着忧伤，但这份忧伤使她看起来更美了。她突然听见楼下有敲门声，接着女佣开了门，起初她并未留意，以为是老商人回来取落下的物品，直到那脚步声上了楼，她才察觉到不对劲，猛地从椅子上站起身，转过头去。

见到卡捷琳娜的一瞬间，她怔在了原地。这倒不是对她的来访感到吃惊——她是如此笃定她会出现。令她吃惊的是这位贵小姐的美，她与几年后的一样美，甚至更美，她的神色中没有苦痛，而是信任和真诚。她的举止和后来几乎一样，高傲而十分正派，聪明又有教养。她那双黑眼睛目光坚定，进门便正视着格露莘卡，甚至有几分挑战的味道，神情却有些犹豫，但那犹豫却也是她善良的体现。

格露莘卡还未拿捏好是否该像想好的那样做，她上下打量对方一眼，从抽屉中取出早早备好的四千五百卢布，傲慢地递到卡捷琳娜面前，“您那双乌黑的眼睛真美。”

对方的脸颊微微发红，难为情地笑了笑，她双手颤抖着接过了那四千五百卢布。看到她感激，善良，几乎快流泪的一瞬，格露莘卡嘴边讥讽的微笑有些松动，但在一瞬间，她突然明白了该怎么做。

“请您别感激我。”她笑了笑，但那笑容是阴冷的，温热的鼻息和恶毒的嘲讽一起打在卡佳的脸上，“我是为了嘲讽您才这么做的，您欠我人情，得欠我一辈子，在我面前永远低我一等，因为……您是多么高傲啊，年轻的贵小姐！”她恶毒地压低了声音，欣赏着对方那苍白的脸颊上每一丝惊恐的神色，“不管何时，您总会想起某天夜里，您敲开一位陌生人的房门，向她乞求四千五百卢布。”

格露莘卡轻盈地在扶手椅上落座，她裹着黑色的羊毛围巾，脸上的神情像孩子般纯真又不谙世事。她的脸色苍白，神情亢奋，两颊端泛出妃色的红晕。她眨了眨灰蓝色的明眸，仿佛方才的一切都是卡捷琳娜的错觉。

“您一定是在开玩笑。”卡捷琳娜拿着那滚烫的装钱的信封，她痛苦地蹙起眉，“您不会这样做，您是个好人，就在刚刚进来的一瞬间，我看到您坐在窗边，您那乌黑柔密的睫毛轻轻地垂着，您那么忧伤……又那么纯真，我信任您，请您别再这么说了！”

格露莘卡突然乐不可支地笑了起来，她笑得是那么孩子气，但眼中讥讽的神情狠狠地刺痛了卡捷琳娜。她从椅子上站起身，重新走到卡捷琳娜面前，她的神情是那么纯真，但言语却十分恶毒，“如果和您姐姐提出这个请求的是一位陌生男性，他轻浮放荡，您大概也会……不，一定会来。”她大声地笑了起来，压低声音补充一句，“趁着夜色来。”

卡捷琳娜的脸刷得一下红了，她那双明亮的眸子恼羞成怒地看着她。格露莘卡微微露出笑容，不知廉耻地说道，“您脸红起来真好看。”

“您为何要说这些——”卡捷琳娜痛苦地看着她，“求您别说了，就此打断吧，您不是为了和我说这些的，我有预感，您不是为了和我说这些的。”

格露莘卡恍若未闻，她伸出手，手指轻轻碰到了她的咽喉，对方闪过一丝痛苦的神情。格露莘卡的手指轻轻向上滑动，迫使卡捷琳娜抬起头，“您真好看。”她言语中真挚的赞赏让卡佳微微一怔，“如果我是那位陌生男子，说不定他还是令尊的下属。”她说到这时笑了笑，“可能想吻您呢。”

“您到底想说什么！”卡捷琳娜愤怒地挣脱开了她，“您没资格这样轻蔑地侮辱我，尽管您帮助了我……您不该质疑我的品行！”

“您的品行……您的品行是高洁的，无可置疑！”格露莘卡露出一个嘲讽的微笑，“您可知道这笔钱从哪来的？您认识商人萨姆索纳夫吗……您不认识，您才刚来。我现在住在他的房子里……我既不是他的亲戚，也不是他的朋友。他给了我这笔钱……您脸色全白了，正如您想的那样，正是那样！”

卡捷琳娜震惊地看着她，她突然浑身发烫，全身烧了起来，她痛苦地上前吻了吻格露莘卡的额头，“您……您是多么高尚啊！我不配吻您！”

“呀，您没嘲笑我吧。也没愤怒地把钱扔到地上，看起来是个好兆头。”格露莘卡突然亢奋起来，她那明亮的灰蓝色眸子闪着异样的光，“您爱我，您爱着一切的苦难，您是光明的，伟大的！”

她疯狂地赞扬起了她，但卡捷琳娜却有些担忧地蹙起眉，“……您也许病了。”

“不，让我说完。”格露莘卡喘了口气，“您属于俄罗斯，想拯救身边的一切人！您对周遭的一切抱着那样真诚，那样孩子般的信任！您是贵小姐，您的品行像白玉一样无暇！让我吻吻您的手，我要吻您每一根手指，吻您的手背！”

卡捷琳娜两颊浮现出了红晕，她难为情地递上了她的手。对方握住她的手指，抬到唇边。格露莘卡的脸上飞快地闪过一丝痉挛，她的神情突然令人惊奇地平静下来，嘴角挂回了嘲讽。卡捷琳娜打了个寒颤，格露莘卡松开了握着她的手，歪着头看她，带着一丝调皮的神色，她拖长语调，漫不经心地说，“我又不愿吻您了。”

卡捷琳娜的眸中满是恼羞，她猛地后退一大步，绝望地说道，“您在羞辱我！”

“请您走吧……”格露莘卡心满意足地说，她想起上回阿辽沙在时她的把戏，现在也依旧管用。她傲慢地看着站在门边的人，“天色已经很晚了，您得注意安全，您太美了……”

卡捷琳娜颤抖一下，她走到门口背后传来年轻女子嘲讽的声音，“噢，您还没忘拿着那笔钱。”

卡捷琳娜转过身，她浑身止不住地颤抖起来，脸色像墓地的白漆一样惨白。她拿着那个信封的手像是被烫到了一样，她绝望，痛苦，迷茫地抬头看着格露莘卡，却毫无怨恨的情绪。她的眼中掉出滚烫的泪水，慌忙用手背擦拭掉，“我爱您，并永远，永远为您祈祷。”

格露莘卡撞进她的目光中，突然被什么烫到了，她的心猛地被揪紧，叫她想痛苦地翻滚，那双乌黑的眼睛，里面到底有什么东西啊！那绝望痛苦的神情让她发疯，她的眸中闪着光，她还信赖着她！意识到这一点，她心中的尖锐的疼痛更猛烈了。有什么在她面前闪现出来，像一道亮堂的光，她全明白了，全明白了！她原来是爱着她的，她是爱着她的！

她冲上去，颤抖地冲上前拉住已经转过身的卡捷琳娜的手，猛地在她面前跪下。她的眸中溢出泪水，那泪水是痛苦的，但也是幸福的！“您别为我祈祷，我不配您祈祷!不，您一定得为我祈祷，不然我会发疯的，上帝爱您！我也爱您。”她拉着卡捷琳娜的手，放在自己流着泪的双眼上，“我爱您！求您宽恕我，我要一直吻着您的手，吻几千遍，永远吻您的手，您答应吗？”

她说着颤抖着将卡佳的手放在唇边，疯狂地，热情地吻着，她的声音哽咽，却充满着喜悦，“我爱您，您是多么高尚啊，您得宽恕我，您宽恕我了吗？啊！您宽恕我了，我要吻您的眼睛，它们是多么可爱！”

卡佳温柔地伸手抱住格露莘卡，“我也爱您。”

格露莘卡痛哭了出来，她站起身，再吻了吻卡佳的手背。“请您原谅，我现在要抛下您去找另外一个人……我爱他，您能理解我……啊！真好！我要找到他，我要拥抱他，吻他的脸颊！我爱他就像爱您一样……您会幸福的，祝您幸福，我要每晚为您祷告，您也要为我祈祷，您答应了的！”

她将拿起披肩，再拥抱了一下卡捷琳娜，冲出了门外，街道漆黑寂静，空无一人。一阵眩晕突然卷袭了她的大脑，但她没有一丝惊恐，她被幸福所笼罩，她有预感，她能马上见到米嘉了，就像之前的预感一样。

-

格露莘卡揉揉双眼，发现自己正躺在病床上，米嘉坐在床边，撑着下巴，轻轻握着她的手，似乎睡着了。她轻轻吻了吻米嘉的额头，他醒了——因为担忧着她，他睡得很浅。他把她抱上了病床，自己坐在小板凳上。

“你做了噩梦。”他说，“睡得很不安稳。你从这跑出去后，我很快就追了出去，发现你晕倒在了街道上。你的额头滚烫。”说着，米嘉伸手探了探她的额头，惊讶地说，“你的烧已经退了！”

“米嘉！”格露莘卡惊讶地看着他，“我要告诉你发生了什么。”她说的时候流下了幸福的泪水，“现在太晚了，你已经守了我一夜——你眼皮都撑不开了，睡吧，躺在我身边……那并不只是一个梦啊。”


	3. 【白痴】救赎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 意难平的ooc  
> 大意是公爵回到过去找少女娜~

啊，我亲爱的朋友，我已经迫不及待跟您分享我最近的奇遇了！

您是否还记得，就在上个月，我从您那告辞，去彼得堡拜访一位和我血缘关系极淡的地主亲戚。他的态度极傲慢——谁会看得起一位穷学生呢！但是个好人，这位托茨基先生在中部某省拥有好几处富庶的田宅，他写信将我托付给毗邻他田庄的一位地主太太照顾。就这样，我坐上了彼得堡-华沙铁路线的火车，前往遥远的他省。

十一月天，天暖雪融，大概是上午九点，我走进站台，进了三等车厢。空气很潮湿，大雾弥漫，铁道左右两侧什么都看不清。

我在车厢坐下时，很快注意到相对而坐的那位年轻人。他穿着带风帽的斗篷，头发是淡金色的，目光蕴藉，清癯又秀气。他的神情很温顺，但脸色惨白得令人吃惊，他的目光中有一种和痛苦交织的温和明亮的光。不知怎么，我对他产生了一种奇特的好感。

“您从国外来吗？”我注意到了他的外国风衣和厚底半高皮鞋，他本就惨白的脸被冻得发了青。

对方目光闪烁着温和的光芒，“从瑞士，我没想过国内会这么冷。”

“可不是吗，在融雪的时候！”

我们开始攀谈起来，这是一位温和又善良的年轻人，和他说活实在是一件乐事。他目光中偶然流露出的痛苦和惨白的脸色令我吃惊。我小心翼翼地，试探性地向他问道。

“请您原谅！这么问您实在是太唐突了。我看您的脸色苍白……是否经历过一场大的变故？。”

他非常直爽地回答了我，一点也不介意我的失礼，“我之前一直在瑞士治疗癫痫，后来到彼得堡旧病复发，又被送回瑞士治疗了很久。”

他的身上的确留着重病的痕迹，但这份病气让他更讨人喜欢了。我握住他的手，激动地说，“您是个非常可爱的人，我由衷地喜爱您！”

他笑了笑，笑容还带着孩子的稚气。“您打算去哪呢？”

当我说出我要去的地方时，他的眼中突然亮了亮，“我正要去那……您也许是要去找阿法纳西·伊万诺维奇?”

“我是要去拜访普罗科耶夫太太，您认识托茨基先生？我正是在彼得堡，从他家告辞的。”

金发年轻人脸色突然更加苍白了，我扑捉到了他目光中的一丝痛苦，并感到很惊奇，他似乎也认识托茨基，而也是托茨基牵起了他那段痛苦的过往。

他究竟经历过什么？我好奇地想着。

“请问您贵姓？”

“列夫·尼古拉耶维奇·梅诗金公爵。”对方毫无戒心地说道。

“是位公爵！”我惊叹道，他有些难为情地笑了笑。

“您去那打算做什么？”

“事实上。”公爵笑了笑，他的目光流露出几分快活的神情，这让他的脸颊红润了些。“我是要去求婚。”

“您要求婚！”我惊讶地叫嚷起来，“您已经有心上人了！”

这时，一个瘦弱的，披着不合身的粗麻斗篷的小女孩敲开了我们车厢的门。她的嘴唇被冻得发青，颤抖地对我们说，“看在上帝的份上，好心的先生，您能让我的弟弟吃个面包吗？”

我正要取出钱包，公爵已经从兜里掏出十戈比放在她的手上。小女孩对他露出一个腼腆的笑容，在胸口划了个十字，“愿上帝保佑您，善良的先生。”

等她走后，公爵坐回车厢。我脑海闪过一个困扰许久的东西，他的直率和纯真让我毫不犹豫地把这个问题说了出来。

“您相信有上帝吗？”

他显然因为我突然发问而感到吃惊，但目光依旧是那么纯净和包容。他点了点头，动作很轻，却是那么不容置疑。

我向他问道，“人们乞讨时总会说，看在上帝的份上。可倘若有上帝，为什么他不来解救他挨饿受寒的子民，而是让他们乞讨着，祈祷着，画着十字，最终冻死街头。”

“您只看到了这一点。”他说道，“您没有看到上帝使他们坚守希望，他们吻着十字架离开人世。是笑着的，他们是幸福的。”

“但许多人宁愿让上帝直接赐予他们所需要的。”

“人生来便要遭受苦难。唯有苦难才能使你的灵魂得到升华，当你的灵魂遭受了足够多的苦难时，上帝就将馈赠给你曾失去的。”

“这是您的信仰？”我直视着他温和的碧蓝色眼睛。

“不是信仰。”他笑了笑，看向一片雾蒙蒙的窗外，“这是我坐上这辆火车的原因。”

他那遭受痛苦的目光和话语隐晦地在我脑海勾勒出一些不成形的东西。火车车窗上的雾气逐渐消融了，外边的景色也模模糊糊显现出来，火车一路掠过浓郁的山色。窗外的景致如同溪流中的光影流走。我合上眼，靠着软垫歇息，一路想着到普罗科耶夫太太那该如何讨她欢心，好让她资助我完成学业。对面的公爵安稳地熟睡了，他似乎总对周遭的人抱有罕见的信任，这大概就是我这么喜欢他的原因了。当一个人真挚的，不含丝毫虚假的目光看着你时，你总会感觉心灵得到了净化。

当我们走出车厢时，公爵开始向我询问托茨基的住处。我请求他先和我一起去拜访普罗科耶夫太太。实话说，像我这样寝食有上顿没下顿，苦苦维持生计，还要供自己完成学业的年轻人，是没资格交朋友的。但梅诗金公爵毫不在意这一切，他待人真诚得就像对待自己。这样的人，谁忍心伤害他，我的朋友，要是谁忍心伤害他，我决计不答应！

“您认识娜斯塔霞·菲立波夫娜吗？”

公爵问起时，我们正走在村庄的小道上。这个小村子地处偏僻，但十分幽雅脱俗。我注意到公爵发问时嘴唇颤抖。

“您说娜斯塔霞？我听托茨基先生提过，她和普洛斯耶夫太太住在一起。”

公爵的神情更加激动了，这叫我吃惊。我隐约猜到了什么，“您是要向她求婚？”

公爵涨红了脸，他微微颔首，我惊讶地抬起眉毛，有些失礼地嚷道，“我听说她靠着托茨基生活……”

他的眸中有些愠怒，“您也这么认为吗？我以为您是不会和他们抱着同样想法的，她靠着他生活不是自愿的，她是一位自尊心比谁都强的女性。”

我为我的话感到害臊，“您来过这，认识她？”

“我没来过这，当然……也没见过她。”

“可您……”我惊讶地看着他，“我以为你们认识。”

公爵温和地看了我一眼，我没有再问下去，一种奇怪的力量让我完全地信赖着他。

这时，我们已经到了普洛斯耶夫太太的木屋前，一位年老的管家妇为我们开了门。我对她说明了来意，她便将我们请进了屋里。

我和公爵在客厅等了近乎一刻钟，公爵显然有些紧张地握着手腕，他在房里不停地走来走去。他走到一张乌木桌子前，突然停下了。我看到他正垂眸看着什么，神情激动。于是我向他走去，看清他手里拿着一个相框，直觉告诉我小照上是那位娜斯塔霞·菲立波夫纳。

照片上的少女漂亮地出奇，大约十八九岁，她穿着一条黑绸连衣裙，款式优美大方，褐色的长发梳理得十分朴素。她的神情，她的姿态，像孩子一样纯真而明亮。她的脸颊不见血色，但较之若干年后红润了太多。公爵的眸中写满了惊讶，我看清他拿着小照的手都在微微颤抖。他转过头，眼中有什么在闪烁着，“您知道吗，在几年前，我也曾站着，拿着一张这样的小照。”

实话说，我不是很明白他的意思，而且他分明是第一次来访。但娜斯塔霞实在是个美人。她孩子气信赖的目光和微微沉思的神情竟有几分像公爵。她的眉间有些忧愁，但目光仍不减明亮温柔。在那一瞬间，我就像喜欢公爵一样喜欢上了她。我总觉得，他们在某些地方十分相似。

公爵放下相框，他转过身，怔在了原地。一位少女正从木质的楼梯走下来，她唇边带着稚气的笑容，褐色的眸子和照片里一样明亮温柔。她向公爵打趣道，“您看了我的照片，觉得好看吗？”

公爵震惊地直直地看她，目光中仍然有疑惑的神情。等他回过神来时，突然涨红了脸。娜斯塔霞笑了出声，她那双明亮的双眼带着善意的笑。

我亲爱的朋友。在第一眼，我就喜欢上了他们，这在以前是从未有过的！娜斯塔霞转过头来看我，她的神情带着年轻人的骄傲，但没有愤世嫉俗，也没有郁郁寡欢。她就这么直率地对我说，“啊，是位学生，您看起来也和您的朋友一样可爱！”

您无法想象我的心情！我的心因为她的夸奖多么欢呼雀跃啊，我为我先前相信那些流言蜚语而感到惭愧。我真想跪在她面前吻她的手！她那和善的目光看着我，“您一定无法想象，我觉得您的朋友非常眼熟，他太害羞了，我无法直接和他说……您别笑，我是认真的，我一定在哪见过您的朋友。”

我于是看向公爵，公爵激动得眼圈甚至微微发红，他语无伦次地说道，“您见过我，您一定见过我……请您原谅，我在说胡话了，我！真叫人难以相信，我是想象过您这个模样的，我只是太惊讶了！您是多么美好啊。” 

他的话叫人云里雾里，年轻女孩却对他露出一个温柔的笑容。我开始等待公爵向她求婚，他们两人都是那么叫人喜欢。亲爱的朋友，您一定能想象，如果他们在一起了，我会是多么快活啊！

但公爵却没有和她提结婚的事，他的脸涨得通红，眸中闪烁着快乐的光，因为病痛而苍白的脸颊红润起来。他兴奋地，甚至有些失控地说道，“您请过家庭教师？这和我想象的完全一样，乐器，您当然是会的！您喜欢绘画，还爱看书！啊……原谅我太激动了，您也许不能想象，很多年前，我想过这一切！”

娜斯塔霞没有半分吃惊。他们隐约的共通点或许也正是在这！我亲爱的朋友，那份微微狂热的情感是永远不会随着时光流逝而消失的！

他们一口气聊了很多，公爵的神情太激动了，以至于说着说着不得不停下来喘口气。他们一直在聊关于这位年轻少女的故事，我从来没有看过如此投入的聊天，这一切使我快活！

等到快要告辞的时候——我们已经获知普罗斯基耶夫太太在下午出门了，明日午时才能回来。我一直在等待着公爵的求婚。我因为知道公爵的秘密而感到兴奋，如果他们结婚了……他们一定会结婚的！两个我所爱的人在一起，我该多么快乐啊。

但公爵似乎忘了这件事，他温和地向娜斯塔霞告辞——他的神情已经慢慢平复下来了。我悄悄在背后推了推他，但他什么也没说，就拽着我离开了。

当我们远离木屋温暖的灯光时，我对公爵说道，“您喜欢娜斯塔霞·菲力波夫娜吗？”

公爵那双碧蓝色的眸子坦率地看着我，点了点头。

“那您为什么不向她求婚？”我叫嚷起来，感到深深的不满。“您是喜欢她的，而我看得出来，她也很喜欢您。”

公爵迟疑了一会，他开口说道，“您也许不能想象，我从来没有和她哪一天，像今天这么愉快过。”

疑惑从我的脑海中不断涌现，他们分明是第一天见，我的朋友，您不觉得这太奇怪了吗，公爵的口吻中对她总带着一种熟悉，而她，娜斯塔霞，也对我说她好像见过公爵。

但我很快搁置下了疑惑，继续听公爵的话语，“我因此感到困惑……正是太快乐，我感到忧郁。她生活得很幸福，甚至不需要我的爱。”

我打断了他，“您一定受过很多苦难！也许和娜斯塔霞有关系！我看出来了，您认为您是来拯救她的，您是这么善良的一个人！但既然您为了她，这只是我的猜测，遭受了那么多苦难，您为她承担苦难，为何不能和她分享幸福呢！您之前和我说，人先是受苦。难道您不应该享受幸福吗？”

他因我的话而释然了，对我笑了起来，我是多么喜欢他那带着孩子气的笑容啊！他握住我的双手，真挚地说道，“是的，谢谢您！我不仅是为苦难而爱她啊！”

他和我说起这话时，神情是多么可爱啊，我用力地拥抱了他，并感受到了难以言喻的快乐！

我的朋友，现在，我正在普罗斯基耶夫太太家的客房里。这位好心的太太十分慈祥，她将我安置在她的客房，她的好心让我不好意思开口提学费的事。但她是多么善良的人啊！就在今天上午，她把我叫到她的房里，给了我一个沉甸甸的信封！我立马就明白那是什么了，我感激地吻了吻这位可爱的太太的脸颊。

就在此时，我的朋友，在我动笔给你讲述这件令人愉快的事时，我透过窗户看到公爵正和娜斯塔霞走在小树林里，他们的神情都是那么的快活！在公爵身上已经看不到病痛的影子了，阳光是那么的灿烂！他们笑得是那么好看！

祝福我吧，我的朋友！为我的快乐而感到愉悦！


End file.
